Rivaling Love
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: What if Humphrey was sent to alpha school with Kate? what if he also met Kate's rival? and what happens when there is a threat to both of their packs and the only way to stop them is to join forces.(H1ding in the shadows idea)


A/N: Hey guys! GKNOVA6 is here with a new story. Well this is actually my friend's idea, his name is H1ding in the shadows. He asked me to make this, so with that, i will put onhold my other story such as STALKERS and not so 's really hard to write this one because i had to watch the first Alpha and Omega movie. And give him a lot of credits because he's the one who gave this brilliant idea. Enjoy.

Summary: Humphrey is sent to Alpha school with Kate. Winston allowed him if he don't mess things up, but instead he ruined everything that makes Kate so furious and after they become Alphas, Kate kicked him out of the western pack . Humphrey then meet Kate's rival during his time in the Alpha school. They then grew closer and suddenly she have a crush on Humphrey. But Humphrey come back to the western pack

"Kate, it's time to go" Winston said while standing on a rock."Im coming dad!" Kate yelled while getting up after she and Humphrey had some play time and begin to walk to her dad."Where are you going?" Humphrey the young and curious omega asked to his play mate Kate."Alpha school, it's starts during the spring" Kate turned her head back to answer his question.

"Spring?, but that's a whole winter away" Humphrey walking to Kate, but only get's blocked by Winston, he gasped in surprise."I know that you're Kate's friend, Humphrey. But by the next spring she will become a trained Alpha, future leader of the pack" Winston talked to the young omega Humphrey.

Winston chuckled and say "no doubt you will become a clever omega" while Humphrey take a look on Kate's body, incase he would never see her or play with her again."Learn to keep peace, oh and Humphrey" Winston blocked Humphrey's view, which Humphrey look at the western leader pack " remind us all to have fun" Winston finished his sentence.

"But why?" Humphrey asked "Alpha and Omega can't-" Winston's voice was halted, he knew if he say that he can't play with her forever, it would ruin his heart. "How do you say it?" Winston asked to himself, finding the suitable words. "Okay, because that's our custom, the law of the pack" Winston finally got the right words without hurting little Humphrey.

But Humphrey still not understand, he run to Winston and stop him on the track."Something is wrong Humphrey?" Winston asked "uhh sir, if you can, please take me to Alpha school with Kate" Humphrey pleaded with his round blue puppy eyes. Winston eyes immediately widened with his words. An omega wants to enter an Alpha school? That's crazy!." _Humphrey want's to go to Alpha school because he wants to be with Kate? Uhh what am i going to do? If i let him,he'll always_ _and make jokes_ play _, if i wouldn't let him, he would cry"_ Winston asked in his mind.

"Sir, are you okay?" Humphrey asked, clearly he knows something is up."Uhh im okay, and yes, you can go to the Alpha school" Winston said. And within a split second, Humphrey burst into an absolute joy." THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" Humphrey thanked Winston many times and hug him with his foreleg."Now, please do not make any jokes or fun because Alpha's don't have time for play, got it?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir, i promise" Humphrey said happily, Winston smile and walk with Humphrey. They finally rejoin Kate." Humphrey?! What are you doing here?" Kate asked in surprise."Well your father let me in the Alpha school, how cool is that?!" Humphrey replied excitedly "really?! Wow that was awesome!" Kate yelled "yeah, i can't wait to start the school" Humphrey said while walking to the valley which is full with other young Alpha." Me too" Kate said, this is going to be a very special year for both of them.

A/N: I am sorry if that's shorter than your think, i kinda ran out of things to write but i promise the next chapter would be longer, and i hope you have a good day and bye guys! Peace.


End file.
